


i am looking (disrespectfully)

by patofbutter306



Series: The Dining Hall [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belly Kink, Dry Humping, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patofbutter306/pseuds/patofbutter306
Summary: Sylvain is fat, Felix is staring.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: The Dining Hall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968121
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	i am looking (disrespectfully)

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into a collection of FE3H drabbles, might not, no promises other than the fact that if it does it'll be all... this type of thing. Enjoy!
> 
> Special shoutout to M and P for the idea and the encouragement.

Felix is staring again.

He does that a lot these days; Sylvain can always tell. Can feel it, hot on the back of his neck in class, following trails of sweat down his arms in the sauna, lingering as he verbally berates him for missing sparring sessions again. 

Focusing numbly on Sylvain’s mouth as he fills it with food over and over, heat rising in his cheeks whenever Sylvain has the good fortune of catching him in the act.

He’ll confront Felix about it eventually. Has to, for the guy’s sanity. 

This is all to say nothing of how he feels about it being _Felix_ looking at him that way; how he has to stop himself from basking in it and settles for pushing his friend closer to his boiling point with all the teasing and flirting he can muster. 

Sylvain’s always been comfortable with stares being thrown his way. There’s no space for humility when it comes to his looks, especially with the whole crest inheritance thing complicating his interactions.

But lately he’s decidedly not everyone’s cup of tea, and the stares are more often curious or shocked than they are hot and heavy. 

He’s not surprised. 

Not with a steady regiment of stuffing himself in the dining hall replacing most of his physical training, a boon from the professor letting him study Reason instead of the lance. Not with a belly that wobbles when he walks, thighs that crowd against each other and slow his gait, breasts that push against what was already a dress code-violating amount of open shirt buttons (the buttons are still open; he’s not sacrificing style for decency).

However you put it, Sylvain’s gotten _big_.

It doesn’t help that his appetite has soared since he noticed Felix’s captivation with his softening body and greedy habits.

And it certainly doesn’t help that Felix’s stares get more intense with every bite he takes, every pound of fat he adds to the gut already straining his latest, largest uniform.

He’s staring now, as he stalks toward Sylvain in the dining hall - empty plates surrounding him, a full plate in front of him - and digs in with his usual harsh tone. 

“You were supposed to be in training this afternoon. Of course this is where I find you. On what, your third lunch?”

Sylvain loves Felix’s voice.

“Goddess, Sylvain, have you been here this whole time?” He says as he looks around with wide eyes at the wreckage covering the table. Sylvain should have one of the staff come clear some things for him; The dirty plates in his space have been a nuisance for a while now, but he's too lazy to get up and take them himself. 

Instead of responding immediately, he watches Felix simmer while feeding himself another heavy forkful of potatoes and cheese, shooting a wink his way as he takes the bite. 

“Let’s not get too fixated on the numbers, Fe. Suffice it to say I’ve had a lovely, lazy day, enjoying some excellent food served by my new favorite shift of the kitchen staff.”

He states this defense when he’s (almost) done chewing, gesturing with the last point across the room and waving kindly to the three middle-aged, motherly staff who’ve been doting on him all afternoon. Then he reaches for more.

Angry, dark eyes bore into him. Sylvain watches amusedly as they dart around without Felix's permission, resting on strained shirt buttons, thick thighs spreading to accommodate the heavy droop of belly between them, a softened jaw and cheeks that move steadily as he plows into a skewer of marinated meat and vegetables.

Sylvain knows hungry. Felix looks ravenous.

“Exactly how much have you eaten today, you insufferable glutton?”

_That’s a new one,_ he jokes inwardly. Usually he’d quip something back, gesture to the stacked plates and say ‘ _Oh these? These aren’t mine, the whole Golden Deer house had a dinner party and left before you showed up._ ’ Then throw an infuriating wink Felix’s way for good measure. He’d let Felix sit down and continue to lay into him, shoving more onto his plate with slender hands and commenting something like ‘ _you’ve eaten enough for five people already, may as well finish what’s here.’_

Now he just looks up at Felix’s flushed face and levels him with his even, patient tone. 

“You know the answer, Felix. I ate all of it, like I do every day. And I’m still hungry, so say what you have to say and don’t mind me stuffing my face while you do.”

He doesn’t miss Felix’s blush darkening, reaching the tips of his ears endearingly.

As he reaches back to continue working through the pile of food, Felix finds his voice.

”How are you going to stay in shape for battle? How are you going to take down an enemy, looking like-like an overgrown- like a b-bloated-“

"Go on, Felix." He cuts off the stuttering tirade. "Tell me how fat I've gotten. You're always thinking it, is it so hard to just say the words?" 

Felix's eyes widen and then he recommits to his stubborn glower. 

_He's definitely going to get a wrinkle someday, right there between his brows,_ Sylvain thinks fondly. 

"You never get mad at me. You never defend it! It's- it's like you're trying to-to... _ugh"_ Felix is so frustrated, so used to their usual dancing around the subject, Sylvain can tell. 

Today, for once, he doesn't want to play, or tease Felix to the point of exasperation. Just once he wants to get it out of him - wants to make Felix admit that his world is revolving around Sylvain's expanding belly like it has its own center of gravity.

"C'mon. Say it, Felix." He takes another bite without looking away, not even able to ignore his stomach for this pivotal moment. 

Felix looks like he's steeling himself, like he really needs to fight to say it out loud. Sylvain enjoys the way he looks too warm in his clothes, loves the way his flustered mouth moves wordlessly. This has been a long time coming, and he almost regrets letting Felix drag his feet for so long. His narrow shoulders are tense, hands twitchy at his hips, looking less like a stubborn young man and more like a fearful prey animal with every moment.

"...Y-you're fat." He says it almost too quiet for Sylvain to hear, but continues with a little more commitment. "You're fat, and you're getting fatter." 

Something Sylvain fails to anticipate is how those words feel when it's Felix saying them, how the image of Felix's teeth touching his lower lip when he says _fat_ sticks in Sylvain's mind, and how the sound licks down his spine and pools in his crotch. 

His voice is lower when he responds. 

"Now tell me you like it." 

Felix's eyelids droop slightly, the line between his brows staying in place even as they lift to show his anger turning into something more desperate and vulnerable. He lets out a shaky breath through his open mouth that Sylvain's close enough to hear. When he responds, his voice is tight and strained, and there's a noticeable bulge pressing against the front of his pants.

"Sylvain." 

Sylvain is on his feet before he knows it.

He doesn't know where he's going, just knows that Felix will follow. 

There are a small network of rooms off the reception hall: coat closets, restrooms, supply rooms, all used during monastery functions. Sylvain hasn't had to use the key Ashe made for him in a few months since his prospects had become narrower, but he still tugs it out of his jacket now, quickly opening the door and not bothering to look behind him. When he gets to the end of the darkened hallway beyond, stepping through the door there into a supply room with hundreds of shelves of linens, he hears Felix trip a little on the threshold behind him.

He turns, using one hand to steady Felix by the small of his back, and one to throw the door shut. Keeping his hand on Felix, he tosses a fire spell towards the small chandelier without even glancing at it, casting the room into soft light effortlessly. He's still panting from the fast pace they took to arrive.

They're standing there staring at each other, breathless for different reasons, when Felix crosses his arms over his chest and retreats to familiar territory.

"You drag people back here often enough that you don't even have to look to light the chandelier? Whore." 

The words, he could've chosen any old day. And the challenge in his eyes isn't new. But Sylvain feels it; the electricity, the apprehension, the desire all present in the way Felix can't tear his eyes away, the way he's half-leaning on old material to get a response even as he drifts almost close enough for Sylvain's soft belly to press against him. 

"Haven't been here in ages, Felix." He says, ignoring the insult and tugging his tight jacket off. "Ever since you started looking at me like a piece of meat. Speaking of which, are you gonna let me take care of that for you?" He nods at the situation in Felix's pants, which obviously wasn't helped by watching Sylvain's ass bounce on their way here.

"I wasn't- I never- your ego is unbelievable, you know that?" Felix is stammering again, blushing and frustrated and _delicious_ , Sylvain's mind supplies. 

He moves faster than his weight should allow, grabbing Felix by his waist and pushing him to the edge of the room. 

Sylvain crowds him against the wall, feeling his belly give and surround Felix's skinny little torso and shoving a fat thigh between his legs. 

"C'mon, Felix. Admit it." He murmurs in his ear, biting an earlobe for good measure. "You like big boys. You like me all soft and round. I always catch you staring at my belly, watching me eat." 

Felix is already whining and thrusting against Sylvain's plush body, getting an angle between belly and thigh where he can drive into deep, warm fat. 

He grabs Felix's hands and places them on his wide hips, feeling the desperate squeeze that they give upon landing. 

"You want me even bigger, don't you baby?" 

At this angle he looms over Felix, breasts pushing into his face, and Sylvain tugs his shirt open further so Felix can watch them jiggle as he moves his thigh harder against him. Felix's gasp turns into a groan and he lets his face fall forward into the soft flesh, sucking and licking deliriously.

"You want me to bust out of my clothes, get stuck in desks, and you want to be the reason."

"Y-yes- Sylvain, hn-" 

"You want to fatten me up, Fe. And I'm gonna let you. You know why?"

He pushes Felix even harder against the stone, lets him feel the weight.

"What was it you used to call me? Not whore, not slut- although I think we can agree who's dying for it, hey, gorgeous?- hmmm..."

He uses both hands to grab his breasts, squeezing them against Felix's face. Felix lets out a little sob, one hand clutching at Sylvain's ass to drag himself harder against the softness. 

"Oh, I remember. Insatiable, that's what you called me." Felix moans again, coming up to breathe from between Sylvain's breasts and opening his mouth when Sylvain presents two chubby fingers to his lips.

"Well, you got that right, didn't you? I'm always hungry, Felix." 

Sylvain matches the rhythm of Felix's thrusts with his fingers, fucking his mouth to save him the trouble of forming words to respond. He looks completely wrecked, mouth sloppy with spit and wet eyes half-lidded. When Felix's thrusts turn erratic and messy, Sylvain can't resist how harshly his demand comes out. 

"As soon as you make a mess of yourself, you're going to go straight to the dining hall, get as much food as you can carry, and meet me in my dorm room. Then you're going to feed me every last bite of it until I'm too stuffed to move."

Felix cries out around his fingers while his hips stutter forcefully, then he collapses against Sylvain's shoulder. Sylvain moves his hands to Felix's waist and moves to pull away, give him some room, but Felix clings to him tightly. 

He sighs contentedly when Sylvain brings a hand to the back of his head, stroking softly. Sylvain realizes he said some pretty intense stuff, and can't help but backtrack a little for Felix's sake. 

"What I said back there, the-the feeding stuff, Fe, you don't have to-"

"Shut up, Sylvain."

Slender hands are still clutching the soft rolls on his sides, kneading absently while Felix recovers. 

Sylvain's belly grumbles. 

"...But if you wanted to-"

"-Let's go." 

Felix drags him out of the room, barely giving Sylvain time to extinguish the chandelier. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@patofbutter306](www.twitter.com/patofbutter306) on twitter, come yell at me in my DMs about it!
> 
> Comments welcome as usualllllll


End file.
